


Meeting Benedict

by Nighthuntress



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: You come home to Benedict sitting on your couch. Currently teen but plans to make mature/explicit.





	Meeting Benedict

Coming home after a long day I noticed a car parked by the kerb outside my house. Strange, I never get visitors, must be for over the road. Thinking nothing of it, I pull into my driveway, gather up my things, unlock the front door, and walk inside into the lounge.  
"Hello darling."  
I freeze midstep. Oh. Shit. Slowly I look up to the couch to see a very real Benedict Cumberbatch sitting in front of me.   
"Darling?" Standing up, he reaches out a hand as if to keep me where I am. "I- wait!" Not knowing what to do, I drop everything I am carrying on the floor and dash back out the door.  
"God dammit! Well what the hell did I expect I suppose." I vaguely hear as I run around the corner of the house. Skidding to a halt, I lean against the wall, trying to hide and catch my breath. Benedict Cumberbatch is in my house. Sitting on my couch.   
"Oh no! I haven't offered him any tea yet!" I gasp, face palming. "Well, that was a wonderful first impression, wasn't it?" I mutter.

Taking a few deep breaths to try and bring my heart rate down, I head back around the corner to go inside and find Benedict pacing in the lounge, trying to work out what to do.  
"I'm so sorry about that, Mr Cumberbatch. Can I get you some tea?" I apologise as I pick my things up off the floor.  
"Oh, oh good! You did come back! No no, don't apologise, it's me who should be apologising! I don't know what I thought would happen. Thank you, tea would be lovely if it's no trouble." Benedict gushes, looking very relieved.  
"It's quite alright. I'll just go get that tea. Please, have a seat." I gesture to the couch he previously sat on before I head to the kitchen. Putting my things on the table, I wonder why he's here, and how he got in. I put the kettle on and pull out a serving tray, placing a teacup upside down on a saucer with a small teaspoon on the side, a little jug of milk, a little bowl with a range of teabags, as well as a small platter with a selection of biscuits. Once the kettle boils, I pour a teapot full and put that on too.

Trying to keep my hands from shaking, I bring the tray into the lounge with me and pull out a rolling coffee table from between the armchairs with my foot, setting the tray on top in front of the couch.  
"Here you are. I wasn't sure what kind of tea or biscuits you like so feel free to take your pick." I said as I sat in my chair.  
"Oh, wow, thank you. You've set it out so beautifully too. Aren't you having any?" Benedict asks as he notices there's only one cup.  
"No, I'm fine. Have as much as you would like." I say with a smile. Returning the smile, he starts making his tea. 

We sit in companionable silence for a few moments. "So, how did you get in in the first place?" I ask.  
"Well, your key isn't very well hidden." He replies with a sideways grin after a sip.  
"Yes, I have been meaning to move it from the side of the wall." I admit, making him chuckle. "I suppose a better question would be why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, I mean, um, I'll stop talking, you know what I mean." I bather, becoming flustered as Benedict grins at my floundering.  
"Relax, yes I know what you mean!" He softly laughs. "I didn't mean to frighten you like that before, although I don't know what I expected." He says looking abashed. "I'm here because I wanted to meet you. I've seen you around, but you're a very hard woman to pin down." He shyly admits, blushing a little.  
"Oh. Well, it's good to hear that I'm hard to pin down, I work quite hard for that." I chuckle. Benedict gives me a questioning look, and goes to ask a question as I continue, knowing already what the question will be. "As for wanting to meet me, why? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. Cause, um, there's hundreds of thousands out there who would be ecstatic to meet you. Not that I'm not, I am, I mean, ah, I'll just um, yeah. I'll stop talking." Smooth. Not. Blushing, I mentally facepalm myself, wishing the ground would swallow me already.

"Darling, it's okay, it's quite cute, actually." Now he's blushing as he ducks his head slightly and stares as his cup. "I suppose because you're not ecstatic, rather you appear quite normal. From what I've seen of you, you're kind, you seem to enjoy your work, and there was just something about you that made you different from everyone else, but I can't quite put my finger on it. You intrigued me." He looks up at me from his cup, meeting my eyes in fascination. I look slightly above his shoulders instead, breaking eye contact, but noticing the slightest tilt of his head in curiousness. 

I glance at the clock above him and notice it's just past 7. I have to leave shortly to get to club night, shoot.  
"Look, I'm so, so sorry but I have to leave very shortly to get to my sports club night." I say apologetically.  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry I held you up, I'll head off now." Benedict begins to tidy the tray and picks it up to take into the kitchen.  
"Um, don't worry about that, I'll take it in shortly." I say.  
"Are you sure?" He asks, looking at me slightly strangely.  
"Yeah, it's algoods." I say gently, as he puts it on the table again.  
As we walk the 10 or so short steps to the door, I had a thought. "Hey, um, since you said you wanted to meet me, um, would you like to come to club night with me? I play badminton with some of the people from around town, and have an extra racket if you wanted to play. You don't have to, I don't mind either way. It's alright if you don't want to." 'I really need to learn when to shut up' I chastise myself internally.  
"Oh, ah, ah sure, yes, that would be wonderful! If- if you don't mind, I mean." He stutters, caught off guard.   
"No, of course I don't mind. I just have to get changed, I'll be about 10 mins, is that okay?" I ask tentatively.  
"That's fine. Do you possibly have somewhere I could change too? I remember I have some sports gear in the back surprisingly."   
"Yes, yes of course. I'll show you the spare room and grab your racket so you can get use to the feel of it." I lead him to the spare room down the hall and dash to my room, grabbing my spare racket. "Here you go. Now I need to get changed. I'll be out shortly." I say as I hand him the racket before he gets his things to get changed.  
"Thank you, darling." He says kindly.

I head back into my room to get changed, wishing he'd stop calling me that. It plays havoc with me and I need to focus. I quickly get changed, brush my teeth, do my usual routine. When I come out, Benedict is sitting on the couch waiting for me in a fitted workout shirt and runners shorts.  
"Ready?" I ask.  
"Yes." He smiles. We walk out the door and I lock it behind me.   
"Okay, do you want to come in my car or follow me in your car or what?" I ask, wondering the best way would be.  
"How about I drive you in my car?" He asks matter of factly, already holding the door open for me when I turn around.  
"Oh, um, sure. Okay, thank you." I say as I get in, caught by surprise. Benedict gently closes the door and runs around the front to his and hops in.   
"You're welcome." He beams at me as he buckles in and starts the car. "You'll have to tell me where to go though." He remarks as he pulls out onto the road.


End file.
